


Be my Valentine!

by somali77



Category: Durarara!
Genre: Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somali77/pseuds/somali77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentinstag in Ikebukuro! Wechselnde Pairings (yaoi/het).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mikado, Kida

~

„Mi-Ka-Doo~!“

Der langezogene Singsang konnte nur eins bedeuten: Kida Masaomi war wieder auf Jagd. Und wer das Opfer war,  
teilte er netterweise schon vor dem tödlichen Sprung mit. Mikado- aus vergangenen Fehlern klug geworden- reagierte  
auf den Kampfschrei wie auf jede andere Naturkatastrophe: er ging sofort und ohne noch einmal aufzusehen in Deckung,  
und brachte den wasserstoffblonden Unruhestifter damit zur verdutzten Vollbremsung.

„Mikado! Was soll das denn? Komm doch unter dem Tisch vor!“, Kida klopfte mit schmalen Knöcheln auf die  
Schulschreibtischplatte und zog eine beleidigte Miene.

„Heute ist der beste Tag des Jahres! Sieh dir an was ich alles bekommen hab!“

Das Poltern und Rascheln war zugegebenermaßen ziemlich eindrucksvoll und Mikado wagte es, einen neugierigen Blick  
über die Platte zu riskieren. Vor ihm türmte sich ein eher mickriger Haufen schlampig verpackter Süßigkeiten, und dahinter  
strahlte sein bester Freund wie ein Kernreaktor.

„Na? Na?! Ist das nichts?! Komm raus, ich hab für dich auch was!“

Mikado kletterte zurück auf seinen Stuhl. Sie hatten noch fünf Minuten bis zur nächsten Stunde. Zeit genug, die Dinge  
in halbwegs realistischen Bezug zu bringen.  
„Wow“, zwang er sich zu sagen, „Du bist echt beliebt bei den Mädels, Kida-kun.“  
Das meiste sah aus, als hätte Kida es selbst gekauft.

„Hier, lies das!“

Stirnrunzelnd nahm Mikado die mit dunkelroten Rosen bedruckte Karte aus der Hand seines Kumpels, warf einen  
Blick auf den Text darauf:

„Rosen, Tulpen, Nelken,  
alle Blumen welken  
nur die eine Blume nicht, und die heißt-...“

Oh mann, das war der beknackteste Poesiealbumspruch den er kannte. Ging es noch peinlicher?

„Soo süß, oder?", schwärmte Kida, und rang in Verzückung die Hände, "Da wird einem ganz warm ums Herz!  
Das hab ich von Anri- chan bekommen! “

Oh… ups.

„Ahaha, aber nicht dass du jetzt eifersüchtig wirst! Ich will mich nicht mit dir duellieren, okay? Zufällig weiß ich,  
dass sie für dich auch was hat!“

„Aahh...“, Mikado war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er weiterlächeln oder diesem nervösen Anflug von Übelkeit nachgeben sollte.

„Oh, und-...“, Kidas Kopf neigte sich verspielt zur Seite. „Weißt du, Anri-chan ist nicht die einzige, also-... eine, ähm,  
heimliche Verehrerin hat mich beauftragt, dir das hier zu geben! Weil sie viel zu schüchtern ist, und so! Ahaha!  
Moe-kado, der Herzensbrecher! Wohoo!“

Irgendetwas an der hoffnungslos überdrehten Art war verdächtig. Mikado sah seinen Freund lange und skeptisch an.  
Gut, Kida war immer irgendwie hyperaktiv. Aber wenn er besonders überdreht und fröhlich war, so wie jetzt, war er  
in Wirklichkeit meistens nervös...

Kida kramte in den Taschen seiner Schuluniform und schob ihm ein zerdrücktes Päckchen Schokopralinen vor die Nase.  
Es sah aus wie direkt aus dem Laden, unten klebte sogar noch ein Preisschild, aber es hatte eine Schleife aus weißem  
Glanzpapier mit kleinen, roten Herzchen darauf, und daran hing eine kleine Karte. Ein einziges kleines Herz mit  
Comic- Flügelchen dran prangte darauf, und als Mikado die Karte aufklappte, hatte jemand in runder, akkurater  
Mädchenschrift etwas darauf geschrieben:

„Für Mikado,

Ich bin so froh, dass du da bist“

 

„Ähh... danke!“, bemerkte er. „Wow, eine Verehrerin... hmmm, wer könnte das wohl sein?“  
Hoffentlich bemerkte Kida seinen ironischen Unterton nicht.

„Natürlich bist du noch nicht so beliebt wie ich, aber das kommt schon noch! Zwei Päckchen für dein erstes Jahr, das ist  
besser als nichts, oder?“  
Nein, offensichtlich hatte er nichts bemerkt. Oder wenn doch war er ein ziemlich guter Schauspieler. Das Grinsen  
hielt wie hingepflastert, und es brachte Mikado letztenendes doch dazu, in ein bisschen besserer Stimmung mitzulächeln.

„Ja, das ist wirklich nett... danke, Kida-kun.“

Ihre Augen trafen sich, und Kidas Schultern sanken sichtbar. Egal was ihn vorhin so aufgedreht hatte, es schien jetzt  
vorbei zu sein. Das Lächeln in seinem Blick wurde wärmer und ehrlich, und Mikado gab es gern zurück. Bis Kida sich  
von ihm losriss, die Arme hochwarf und der Klasse verkündete:

„Einen wunderschönen Valentinstag, allerseits!“

„Jaja, du mich auch, Idiot!“  
„Verpiss dich, Kida-kun!“  
„Versuchs mal mit Ritalin!“

Mikado drehte das Päckchen Pralinen nachdenklich vor sich auf dem Pult. Da fiel ihm ein, dass er sich nie Gedanken  
gemacht hatte, was seine Lieblingsschokolade war. Früher, in der Grundschule hatte er ab und zu selbstgemachte,  
klotzige Tafeln bekommen, später war er zu still und unauffällig gewesen um viel abzuräumen. Ehrlich gesagt war das  
hier das erste Valentinsgeschenk seit langem, und definitiv das erste hier in Tokyo. Und es war von-...

Er flippte mit dem Daumen die kleine Karte noch einmal auf.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du da bist“

Wenn er nach Hause kam, würde er diese Pralinen essen. Und er war felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass das  
seine neue Lieblingsschokolade werden konnte.

~


	2. Tom, Shizuo

~

Es war klirrend kalt diesen Morgen, das Wetter spielte verrückt. Anstatt dass es richtig schneite flogen kleine,  
glitzernde Eiskristalle durch die Luft, so als sei vor lauter Minusgraden die Luftfeuchtigkeit gefroren.

Shizuo stand vor dem Coffee Fellows beim Kino mit dem Kopf im Nacken und starrte in den weißen Himmel.

„Ganz schön scheißkalt.“, Tom ließ hinter sich die Eingangstür zuschwingen und hielt ihm einen großen Becher  
Caramel- Latte vor die Nase. „Ausgerechnet heute. Den romantischen Spaziergang kann man da wohl vergessen“

Er rieb sich die Hände, pustete gegen die Finger so gut das mit Pappkaffee ging.  
Shizuo warf einen Blick hinüber auf Tom und den doppelten Espresso, und schlürfte an seinem Getränk. „Mmh“, murrte er.

Sie wanderten durch Scharen von dick vermummten Hausfrauen und Geschäftsleuten die Straße hinunter, ihrem ersten  
Zielort für heute zu. Sämtliche Schaufenster waren vollgestopft mit Herzen. Blumenläden schienen ihre Palmen und  
Kakteen für Berge von roten Rosen beiseite geräumt zu haben, Schokoladengeschäfte boten Last-Minute-Präsentpäckchen an.

„Rote Rosen, die Blumen der Liebe!“, da versuchte sogar einer mit dem Arm voller Blumen wedelnd den Restbestand  
an Passanten zu verteilen: „Heute im Sonderangebot! Sie Mister, beschenken sie ihre Freundin!“  
Der kleine Kerl mit den blond gefärbten Haaren und der Augenkrebs verursachenden pinken Mütze erinnerte ihn an  
jemanden, aber Shizuo wusste im Moment nicht genau an wen.

„Ich hab keine Freundin“, knurrte er.  
„Na dann ihren sexy Freund hier?“

Durch Shizuos Schultern ging ein unheilverkündendes Zucken und Tom schob sich schleunigst dazwischen.

„Haha! Ja das ist lustig, geben sie mir zwei davon“  
„Danke! Besuchen sie auch unseren Laden in-...“

Ja, nicht in Ikebukuro auf jeden Fall. Nur Auswärtige und Besucher nahmen die zerquetschte Zigarette am  
Boden und das kehlige, unheilverkündende Grollen nicht zum Anlass, das Weite zu suchen.

„Schmeiß bloß den Kaffee nicht weg, den hab ich ausgegeben“, raunte Tom deshalb unauffällig, als er seinen  
Arbeitspartner am Ärmel schnappte und ihn schleunigst weiter zog,  
„Ein Fuß vor den anderen... einfach weitergehen. Du machst das gut. Einfach weiter...“

Das Zähneknirschen wich zwei Blocks weiter einem tiefen Durchatmen, und Shizuos Todesgriff um den Pappbecher  
löste sich wieder ein bisschen.

„Alles okay?“, erkundigte sich Tom nebenbei.  
„Mmh.“, murrte Shizuo, „Geht wieder... danke, mann.“

 

„Hey, kein Problem...“, Tom winkte ab, „Ich finds gut, dass du jetzt diese Gruppe hast. Seit vorgestern Abend  
hattest du keinen Anfall mehr!“

„Ja“, Shizuo schnaubte und zog eine Schulter hoch, „Wir... lernen da, mehr über Gefühle zu reden und so.“

Tom setzte seinen leeren Kaffeebecher im nächsten Papierkorb ab und tätschelte Shizuo aufmunternd auf den Rücken.

„Siehst du, und um den Erfolg zu feiern kriegen wir jetzt noch dein zweites Problem in den Griff. Ich besorg dir ein  
hübsches Date heute Abend, was meinst du?“

„Mh-...“, Shizuo wurde blass um die Nase und der Kaffeebecher verlor endgültig den Kampf. Milchig-braune Flüssigkeit  
troff über kräftige Finger.

„Komm schon, keiner sollte am Valentinstag allein sein. Du wirst die hier heute Abend einer Lady schenken.“

Shizuo sah die rote Rose unmittelbar vor seiner Nase schweben und schluckte.

„Ich weiß nicht...“

„Na los, ich hab die doch nicht umsonst gekauft. Versprich mir, dass du die heute noch los wirst.“

Shizuo wurde erst seinen zerdrückten Pappbecher und die Sauerei los. Er wischte sich die Hände an einem  
Papiertuch, sah betreten zur Seite ob sie auch niemand beobachtete und nahm dann vorsichtig- beinahe ehrfürchtig,  
als könnte sie die kleinste, unbedachte Berührung zu Staub zerfallen lassen, die Blume entgegen.

„... Danke.“, würgte er nach langer, nachdenklicher Pause hervor.

„Du bist schon zu lange allein...“, seufzte Tom mitfühlend, „Eine Freundin wird dir guttun... das ganze Testosteron  
macht dich so aggressiv...“

Shizuo hob die Rose vor sich und drehte sie, während er weiter den Weg entlang schlenderte, zwischen den Fingern,  
den Blick nachdenklich auf die Blüte gerichtet.  
Sie waren in den zwielichtigen Blocks angekommen die schon mehr nach Arbeit aussahen. Die Hotels und Stripclubs  
hier in der Gegend grenzten an Shinyuku und öffneten später am Tag für die Kundschaft. Aber als Geldeintreiber kam  
man gern unerwartet und abseits der üblichen Öffnungszeiten. Tom erklomm stiefelstapfend die Treppe zu einer marode  
aussehenden Eingangstür und studierte das Klingelschild.

„Senpai.“, fiel Shizuo da plötzlich ein.

Er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. In der einen Hand sein Blümchen, die andere tief in der Tasche vergraben, sah er sich  
unruhig noch einmal zur Seite um. Tom hielt auf der obersten Treppenstufe inne und warf einen Blick zurück.  
„Mh?“

„Ich-... tut mir leid...“  
Shizuo hob beide Schultern,  
„Ich weiß, normalerweise tun das nur Mädchen, aber-... schenkt man nicht Arbeitskollegen auch manchmal Schokolade?  
Weil, ich meine, du bist mein Boss, und-... jetzt hab ich gar nichts-...“

 

Toms Mundwinkel zogen sich ein paar Millimeter aufwärts.

„Nah“, meinte er, „Mach dir mal keinen Kopf. Geschäftsschokolade steht nicht im Vertrag.“

„Aber-...“

„Komm hoch. Es gibt Arbeit.“

Shizuo erklomm die Treppenstufen.  
Tom wartete bis er in voller Größe neben ihm stand und drückte dann auf die Klingel.

Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit und noch zweimal langes, entschlossenes Malträtieren des Klingelknopfes, bis   
ein zerzauster Kerl mit Bartstoppeln und Bademantel die Tür bis zum Ende der Sicherheitskette öffnete und  
misstrauisch hervorblinzelte.

„Wer zur Hölle seid ihr? Der Callboy- Lieferservice?“

Shizuo versteckte peinlich berührt seine Rose hinter dem Rücken, bevor er mit kehligem Knurren ausholte und  
die Tür auftrat, dass sie nur so aus den Angeln splitterte.

~


	3. Shinra, Celty

~

„...“

In einem geräumigen, geschmackvoll eingerichteten Appartement war soeben ein kunstvoll verpacktes  
Geschenk enthüllt worden, und der Inhalt machte jemanden ohne Stimmbänder noch sprachloser als ohnehin schon.

Nach den ersten zwei- oder fünf Schrecksekunden riss Celty ihr Handy hoch und tippelte hektisch auf die Tastatur.

// Ein Herz?! //

„Ja-... lass mich erklären!“, Shinra Augen leuchteten, „Du weißt doch, wir Menschen haben den Brauch am  
Valentinstag unsere Liebe auszudrücken, indem wir der Person der unser Herz gehört, symbolisch, naja, ebenfalls  
ein Herz schenken-... aus Schokolade, aber ich dachte Essen wäre irgendwie unpassend, und da-...“

Schwarzer Rauch strudelte in verwirrten Kringeln über Celtys Schultern und puffte dann zu blanker Empörung.  
Lautlos tippten ihre Finger wieder in äußerster Hektik auf dem Handy herum:

// Ich weiß, was am Valentinstag ist! Zufällig kenne ich menschliche Bräuche schon länger! //

Shinra schluckte verunsichert,

„Ehh... entschuldige, so war das gar nicht gemeint, ich wollte-...“

// Ich weiß auch, dass man sich Herzen schenkt! //

„Ah! Na siehst du! Naja... ich dachte, wo wir doch inzwischen so gut wie-... ich meine, wo unser Verhältnis  
ein bisschen intimer geworden ist-...“

// Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass die normalen Bräuche nicht das Verschenken von -echten- Körperteilen beinhalten! //  
Der schwarze Rauch stockte abrupt und kringelte sich dann aufgebracht,  
// Und was soll das heißen, „ein bisschen intimer“?! //

„Ähmm, sorry, sorry! Ich weiß natürlich, dass es für normale, menschliche Maßstäbe ungewöhnlich ist, aber hey,  
ich dachte mir, unsere Beziehung ist ja auch etwas ungewöhnlich, und du bist ein übermenschliches  
Wesen, wow-... ich hab also ein bisschen recherchiert um dir eine echte Freude zu machen, und -... ist es nicht  
ziemlich üblich, dass ein Sterblicher einem übersinnlichen Wesen mit wirklichem Blut seine Hingabe unter Beweis stellt?“

Celtys Qualm puffte empört in die Höhe und breitete sich im Wohnzimmer aus wie ein Schmorbrand,  
// Willst du demnächst dann ein Huhn opfern, bevor du mich wieder befummelst? //

„Nein, Celty! Es sollte doch was ganz besonderes sein! Normalerweise schenken am Valentinstag ja auch die Damen  
was an die Männer, aber ich musste dir einfach was geben-...“

// -.... ich glaube es hat grade noch gezuckt! Oh Gott! Wo hast du das her?! //  
„Zieh-... jetzt bitte keine voreiligen Schlüsse, okay? Es ist natürlich kein menschliches Herz!“

// Was heißt hier „natürlich“?! //

„Es ist ein Lämmchen, ein Lämmerherz! Siehst du, ich dachte mir ein Lamm steht für Reinheit und Unschuld,  
was daran erinnern soll, dass ich noch ein unschuldiger, kleiner Junge war, als ich -mein- Herz verloren habe-...  
an dich! Wie ein kleines, schneeweißes Lämmchen-...“

// Du warst noch nie rein und unschuldig-... du hast ein Tierbaby umgebracht?! //

„Ich hab es vom Metzger! Und-... und ich dachte, es soll auch an deine Heimat erinnern, in Irland gibt es verdammt  
viele Schafe, naja und du -kommst- ja aus Irland-...“

// Ich hätte mich nie bequetschen lassen sollen! //

„Und Celty! Es hat noch eine dritte Bedeutung, siehst du-... wir-... haben damals unter anderem ja herausgefunden,  
dass du kein Herz hast, also kein stoffliches, und-...“

// Deshalb schenkst du mir einen Fleischklumpen?! //

„Nein!“  
Shinra sah flehendlich in den dichten, schwarzen Nebel der sich über Celtys Hals zusammenballte.

 

„Ach herrje... nicht doch-... Ich meine damit-... obwohl du kein Herz hast- nach unserer Definition- bist du-... naja...   
das liebevollste, wunderbarste... geduldigste Wesen das ich kenne... dass du es überhaupt so lange mit mir  
ausgehalten hast, das ist mehr als ich verdiene. Und auch wenn ich im Gegensatz zu dir da nur einen kleinen,  
erbärmlichen Fleischklumpen habe, den ich dir bieten kann-... das-... ich meine, dann... bitte...“

Er fand keine Worte mehr, um den Satz halbwegs sinnvoll zu beenden.  
Der Rauch über Celtys Halsstumpf hatte sich fast ganz zurückgezogen. Er kräuselte sich in zaghaften,  
weichen Schwüngen. Mit Worten war er noch nie gut gewesen.

Und er sah so verloren aus neben der blutigen Schachtel, dass sie nicht anders konnte als ergeben und lautlos  
zu seufzen-... der Qualm hob sich leicht, krümmte sich dann wieder tief-...sie kam auf ihn zu, schlang die  
Arme um seinen Brustkorb und drückte ihn ganz fest an sich. Er schmolz förmlich gegen sie, schloss  
die Augen, atmete auf und barg den Kopf irgendwo an ihrer Schulter.

Seine Finger suchten Halt an dem glatten Bodysuit und sie kämmte ihm zärtliche Finger durch die struppigen  
Haare, kraulte ihn um ihn zu beruhigen.

// Dummkopf //, tippte sie, hielt ihn mit einem Arm weiter fest, // Du bist wie ein Kater, der Mäuse-Leichen  
nach Hause schleppt und dann denkt, das wäre ein Liebesbeweis //

Shinra schmiegte sich an sie.  
„Du verstehst mich immer so gut“, seufzte er.  
Schwer blinzelnd warf er einen zärtlichen Blick hinauf zu der Verbindungsstelle zwischen festem Körper  
und flüchtigem Rauch.

Und Celty hätte ihm fast noch ein paar Minuten Schmuserei erlaubt, sie wäre vielleicht sogar bereit gewesen  
aufs gemütliche Sofa zu wechseln, wenn seine Hand da nicht plötzlich von ihrem oberen Rücken abgerutscht wäre-...

 

„AAAU! Auauau! Das war ein Versehen, ich schwöre! Celty, du erwürgst mich! Du erwürgst mich!“

Der Qualm puffte in kleinen, empörten Wolken aus ihrem Halsstumpf, entschlossen hackte sie in die Tastatur:

// Fröhlichen Valentinstag noch, du Perversling! //

„Nein warte, geh nicht! Wir hatten doch grade so gute Stimmung! Es tut mir leid! Celtyyyyy...!!!“

 

~


	4. Izaya, Namie

~

 

„Wolltest du deinem Chef keine Valentinsschokolade schenken, Namie?“, Izaya tippte in ruhiger Betriebsamkeit  
an seinem Laptop herum, während seine Assistentin die Dekopalme mit Wasser besprühte.

Sie zuckte die Schultern, ihr Gesicht rührte sich keinen Milimeter.  
„Schon, aber Arsenfüllung war leider aus...“

Sein Blick flackerte zu ihr hinüber, „Tja, der Gedanke zählt... warum erzählst du mir dann nicht zur Entschädigung,  
was du letztes Jahr deinem Bruder geschenkt hast? Und ob er sich an White Day bei dir revanciert?“

Izaya neigte den Kopf in verspielter Großzügigkeit und hob eine Handfläche: "Ah, die Liebe!", seufzte er,  
die Stimme voll süßem Gift, "Weißt du, ich habe plötzlich so Lust diese Carpenters- Schmuse- CD zu hören die  
irgendwo da im Schrank sein muss!"

Sie gab ein kleines, ersticktes Schnauben von sich, den Kopf gesenkt und leider so von ihm abgewandt,  
dass er ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte.

Verdammt.  
Er liebte es, in Gesichter zu sehen wenn er spielte.  
Augen waren nicht umsonst Fenster zur Seele und er war von ganzem Herzen Voyeur.

"Warum gehst du nicht in die Putzkammer", ihre Stimme blieb beeindruckend kühl und sachlich,  
"Suchst dir einen sympathischen Besenstil und fickst dich selbst, Izaya?"

Er warf den Kopf zurück, bleckte perlweiße Zähne und ließ ein kehliges, lustvolles Lachen hören,  
"Gott, ich liebe es wenn du obszön wirst. Du solltest die CD suchen! Kennst du das schöne Lied?  
"Why do birds suddenly appear..."", seine Stimme war weich und melodisch und, wie er fand, zum Sterben sexy,

"Everytime, you are near~  
just like me  
they long to be  
close to you~..."

 

Das gereizte „Geh sterben“ als Antwort von ihr hing so dick in der Luft, dass Izaya es förmlich auf der Zunge  
schmecken konnte-... er freute sich darauf, er erwartete es-... er würde die Silben genießen, die Vorhersehbarkeit,  
diesen herrlich giftigen Ton der etwas mit mühsam kontrollierter, innerer Aufgewühltheit zu tun hatte. Izaya stand auf  
innere Aufgewühltheit. Bei anderen. Es machte ihn hart, allein schon daran zu denken. Zum wiederholten Mal machte er  
in seinem Kopf die kleine, innere Notiz seine Expeditionen in den natürlichen Lebensraum seiner Menschen mehr  
mit versteckten Kameras für spätere Momente festzuhalten, wenn er den Augenblick mehr genießen konnte.

Aber Namie, seine treue Sekretärin und unwilliges Opfer vieler gemütlicher Psychospielchen, tat ihm nicht den Gefallen.  
Sie weigerte sich, einen weiteren Kommentar abzugeben, würdigte ihn keines Blickes mehr und versank wieder ganz  
in ihrer Arbeit. 

Izayas Mundwinkel sanken von lauerndem Grinsen in dünne, gepresste Linien. Ansonsten zeigte er keine Regung.  
Da saß er an seinem Schreibtisch und beobachtete sie aus schmalen Augen. Sein Zeigefinger kreiste langsam  
und aufreizend um den Cursorknopf inmitten der Tastatur, aber das Stück Elektronik reagierte genau so wenig  
auf seine Zuwendung wie sein menschliches Hilfsmittel. In letzter Zeit war sie viel zu gut darin geworden.

Ihn zu ignorieren und auszublenden. Und das war ja wohl eine Frechheit. Diese frigide Spaßbremse.  
Zu anderer Zeit hätte die kleine Rebellion ihrerseits ihn verwundert, belustigt vielleicht aber hn sicher nicht  
aus der Ruhe gebracht. An diesem speziellen Tag aber, fühlte er sich als hätte jemand ihn gegen den Strich  
gebürstet... Er atmete tief durch und ließ sich zurück in den weichen Bürosessel fallen, den Blick geradeaus  
durch die Fensterfront.

Es musste das Wetter sein, stellte er schließlich fest.

Ikebukuro sah aus, als sei der ganze Stadtteil plötzlich in einer rosa Shouyowelt ersoffen.  
Nicht genug mit den Blümchen und Herzchen: der Glitter in der Luft- das war einfach zuviel.

Vor sich hinbrütend, auf der Suche nach Zerstreuung öffnete er diverse Ordner mit Fotos auf seinem Computer.  
Mal sehen... mit welchem spontanen Projekt konnte er genug Spaß haben, um sich wirkungsvoll abzulenken und  
den Tag doch noch genießen zu können?  
Der bittere Nachgeschmack, den es manchmal gab wenn er Gesellschaft nicht bekam, ohne jemanden in  
seine klebrigen Intrigefäden einzuwickeln, war nicht immer sein bester Freund.  
Und Izaya war immer dafür, jedem Tag die Chance zu geben der Beste seines Lebens zu werden.  
Auch dem verfluchten 14. Februar.

Also, wen wollte er spontan mit seiner Aufmerksamkeit beglücken? Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Shinra  
eine Art von Romantik aus sich herausquetschen konnte, die auch nur ansatzweise von der Allgemeinheit  
als normal betrachtet wurde, aber sicher quoll die gemeinsame WOhnung von ihm und Celty trotzdem nur  
so über vor Kitsch. Dotachin hatte momentan keine Freundin, war aber immer noch irgendwie schlecht auf ihn  
zu sprechen, mit Kida-kun hatte er sich schon letztes Jahr ausgiebig beschäftigt... sein neues, vielversprechendes  
Lieblingsopfer Mikado-kun war noch zu unberechenbar um aus einer so destruktiv-sinnlosen Laune heraus mit  
ihm zu spielen-...  
oh, aber da war doch noch was...

Der Cursor kreiste schließlich doch zu dem Ordner zurück, den er bis zuletzt geschickt vermieden hatte wie  
einen Mückenstich von dem er wusste, dass er ihn nicht anfassen sollte, weil er sonst anfing zu jucken und  
ihn erst Recht in den Wahnsinn trieb... ein kurzer Seitenblick-... nein, Namie war immer noch ganz mit der Palme  
beschäftigt. Kränkend für sein Selbstwertgefühl, aber gut für sein momentanes Vorhaben.  
Izaya sah Hardcorepornos mit weniger Zurückhaltung an als diese Bilder.

Und trotzdem riss sich das Grinsen ganz langsam in sein Gesicht wie eine Wunde, von einem Ohr zum anderen,  
seine Augen wurden noch schmaler.

„Shi-zu-chaa~n“, wisperte er, und die Silben waren wie Honig auf seinen Lippen.  
Das blonde Biest war genau das richtige Opfer für blutige Valentinsaggressionen. Und stumpfsinnig genug, um  
auch eine befriedigend heftige Reaktion für all die Mühen zu bieten.

~


	5. Mikado, Anri

~

In Anwesenheit seiner Freundin wurde Kida vom großschnäuzigen Poser zum Hundebaby, das unbeholfen um sie herum tollte und mit großen Augen nach Bestätigung lechzte.

Mikado fand die Verwandlung erstaunlich, und er fragte sich unwillkürlich ob das männliches Schicksal war. Eine Art Naturgesetz. Vielleicht so etwas wie Pheromone, ein Lockstoff den Mädchen aussendeten, und der einem arglosen jungen Mann völlig den Kopf verdrehte.

Weiter fragte er sich, ob ihm so etwas auch passieren würde, wenn er mit Anri-chan länger zusammen war-... ein Seitenblick zu ihr traf direkt in ihre Augen, und sie zuckte darunter zusammen, wurde rot und sah schnell zur Seite. Hmm... nee, sicher nicht.

Vielleicht war es einfach so, dass Mädchen den inneren Kern von Jungs mehr herauskitzelten, und Kida war im Grunde seines Herzens vielleicht doch mehr ein Hundebaby... Wenn er da allerdings an seinen eigenen inneren Kern dachte war er sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob es eine gute Idee war, die Sache mit Anri-chan auf Stufe zwei auszubauen...

Naja. Schlecht fand er sie jedenfalls nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil.  
Sie hatte eine tolle Figur und-... so peinlich es war, das Offensichtliche zu betonen, und so sehr er auch dagegen war, sie darauf zu reduzieren-... sie hatte tatsächlich riesige Brüste.

Mann.

Wie sich das wohl anfühlte...?

Ob sie ihm irgendwann mal erlaubte, naja-... sie richtig anzufassen..?

Seine Finger erst sanft und dann fester hinein zu kneten, sein Gesicht darin zu vergraben, ihre Haut zu küssen, und ihre Brustwarzen zu lecken bis sie hart und nass waren, so lange bis sie anfing zu keuchen, bis sie sich wand und kleine, hilflose Geräusche von sich gab und ihre schmalen, zarten Finger in seine Haare grub um ihn abzuhalten, aber doch nicht die Kraft oder die Entschlossenheit fand es wirklich zu tun weil sie immer heißer wurde und diese wunderbar weichen Schenkel sich für ihn öffneten und sie seinen Namen japste, Mikado-kun ah, ahh... Mikado-kun-...

Shit.

Immer diese Sexphantasien auf offener Straße!  
Das war die verdammte Pubertät. Er versuchte zu blinzeln, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, und sich auf andere Dinge zu konzentrieren, die Umhängetasche zog er schön unauffällig und strategisch vor seinen Schritt.

Na also, schon besser. Ruhig bleiben, Mikado. Denk an unverfängliche Sachen. Denk an Kida.  
Der flapsige, tapsige Kida mit seinem unverwechselbaren Gelächter und der wasserstoffgebleichten Gangster- Mähne, bei der er so viel Wert darauf legte, in jeder Pause die Strähnen säuberlich zu sortieren, und die Saki dann ohne das geringste Protestgeheul seinerseits hemmungslos zerflauschen durfte...

Kidas Brustwarzen waren klein und rosa. Und zur Hölle, wieso fiel ihm das ausgerechnet jetzt ein? Sie hatten früher zusammen Sportunterricht gehabt, sie waren öfters Schwimmen gegangen... warum Männer wohl eigentlich Brustwarzen hatten? Waren manche da auch empfindlich?

Wäre er noch mehr in seine Gedankenwelt abgeglitten, hätte er womöglich auf offener Straße seine Nippel befingert, nur um die Theorie kurz zu testen, aber glücklicherweise holte Saki-chans Stimme ihn zurück auf den Boden der Tatsachen.

„Also, wohin sollen wir heute abend gehen?“, wollte sie wissen.

„Ein Date zu viert!“, frohlockte Kida, „Wie wäre es mit Karaoke?“  
Saki lachte. „Oh Gott Kida, du kannst überhaupt nicht singen!“  
„Kann ich wohl!“, protestierte er.  
„Kannst du nicht, das klingt schrecklich! Du singst immer total laut und schief!“  
„Sei nicht so grausam zu mir! Du weißt wie sensibel ich bin!“  
„Ohh, mein armer, sensibler Schatz!“  
„Jaha, jetzt musst du mich streicheln und sagen, dass du mich lieb hast, sonst werde ich heute die ganze Nacht weinen!“

Mikado verzog etwas das Gesicht angesichts der geballten Turtelei direkt vor ihm. Irgendwie kam er sich-... naja, abgestellt vor. Wie ein altes Spielzeug das einmal interessant war und jetzt in der Ecke lag. Klar, er freute sich natürlich für Kida. Er hatte seine Freundin und die beiden turtelten gern was das Zeug hielt, war doch schön. Und natürlich sagte er sich, dass er nicht allein wegen Kida nach Tokyo gekommen war.

Aber naja... irgendwie eben doch.

 

„Mikado-kun?“

Er zuckte zusammen. Anri neben ihm war immer so still dass man sie beinahe vergessen konnte. Aber jetzt sah er ihr direkt in die Augen.  
„Was denn?“

Sie wurde etwas rot.

„N-... naja. Wenn-... wenn es okay ist, dann... würde ich heute Abend lieber nicht in die Karaoke- Bar gehen, sondern lieber... naja...“  
Die dünne Stimme gab endgültig den Geist auf. Mikados Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben, sein Herz begann schwer zu pochen. Auf einmal war auch sein Mund irgendwie trocken, und er räusperte sich, bevor er bemüht lässig sprach:

„Ach so...? Tja... für mich ist das ganz in Ordnung. Ich, ähm- ich würde gern tun wozu du, ähm, Lust hast... also...“

Anri atmete erleichtert auf. „Ein Glück, Mikado-kun... ich hatte so Angst das zu sagen, ich will keinem den Spaß verderben!“

„Oh! Nein, das tust du nicht! Echt nicht. Das ist doch total okay!“

„Gut...“, sie atmete noch einmal tief durch, lächelte unendlich erleichtert und hob dann den Blick aus großen Brillengläsern zu ihm,  
„Ich fühle mich nur irgendwie-... unwohl in solchen Bars... wenn das für alle okay ist, dann wäre ich heute gern“, sie hob den Kopf etwas, um mit scheuem Blick in Richtung seines Ohres zu hauchen:

„Ein bisschen privater“

Uhh, das letzte Wort traf ihn direkt in den Schritt. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und justierte die Umhängetasche. Er wusste schon, warum er sich so ein Teil gekauft hatte und keinen Rucksack.

„K-... klar, Anri-chan! Kein Problem!“  
Verdammt, wo bekam er Kondome her?! Vielleicht sollte er Kida fragen? Wenn alle Stricke rissen war der doch garantiert noch Kumpel genug um ihm zumindest eins abzutreten. Zwei vielleicht-... obwohl, der brauchte bestimmt selbst welche heute Abend... Mist! Moment mal, es war überhaupt nicht gesagt das irgendetwas passierte! Vielleicht wollte sie nur schnulzige Filme sehen und Pizza essen. Was völlig okay für ihn war! Um Himmels Willen, er war kein schwanzgesteuerter Lustmolch. Natürlich nicht! Er war ein Gentleman. Zumindest gab er sich Mühe. Aber verdammt nochmal, er war einfach nur ein Junge und sie hatte wirklich verdammt große... Augen... oh, er war sowas von tot...

„Es gibt da diesen coolen Laden in der Nähe vom Russian Sushi,“ Kida war Feuer und Flamme, „da kriegt man für einen Komplettpreis so viel Cola und Häppchen dazu wie man nur runter bekommt!“

„Hey, lasst uns was anderes finden als Karaoke...“, setzte Mikado seinen Einspruch an, „Zu teuer... Vielleicht einfach nur, keine Ahnung... Video- Abend bei einem von uns zuhause?“  
„Mikado-kun, das ist eine super Idee!“, Saki schien sofort ganz begeistert zu sein, „Kida kann seine Spielkonsole mitbringen? Da ist auch Karaoke drauf!“

„Ist das okay?“, erkundigte Mikado sich leise zu Anris Seite hin.  
„Ja“, flüsterte das Mädchen. Sie hob den Kopf und lächelte ein frohes Lächeln. Ein warmes Pochen zuckte durch seinen Brustkorb.

„Übrigens... hab ich noch was für dich“  
Sie öffnete ihre Schultasche, kramte etwas daraus hervor und gab es ihm in die Hand.  
Mikado spürte wie seine Kehle sich zusammenzog.

Ein kleines Päckchen selbstgemachte Herzen aus weißer Schokolade. Auf der Karte war eine einzelne Rose im Schnee, und auf der anderen Seite stand-...

„Nicht, lies es nicht jetzt, es ist peinlich!“, sie riss ihm das Geschenk beinahe wieder aus der Hand, „Bitte, nimm es einfach und pack es weg, ja?“

Mikado grinste froh.  
„Okay.“, er schob Päckchen und Karte in seine Schultasche, „Entschuldigung!“  
Und siehe da? Seite an Seite hinter ihrem Turtelpäarchen hinterher zu wandern war auf einmal überhaupt nicht mehr unangenehm.

~


	6. Walker, Erika

~

„Erikaaaa...“, Walker seufzte zum wiederholten Mal und bemühte sich, Schritt zu halten, „Wir haben das doch diskutiert! So lustig du dir das vielleicht vorstellst, wie in Sukisyjo die Valentins- Engel zu spielen und beim nächsten Zusammentreffen von Shizuo und Izaya Rosenblätter von irgendeinem Hochhausfenster zu schmeißen-... die Gefahr, dass wir dabei den Unterkiefer oder andere wichtige Körperteile verlieren, ist zu groß...!“

„Ach, jetzt sei doch mal nich so ein Spielverderber! Ich weiß das doch selber! Deshalb hab ich ja auch schon längst einen anderen Plan!“  
Walker krümmte eine Augenbraue und zog den Mund zu einem fragenden Abwärtsbogen.

„Anderen Plan?“

„Jaaa, wir verkuppeln Dotachin und Tougasa!“  
Walker konnte nicht anders, als sich die Hand an die Stirn zu klatschen.

„Eeeerikaaaa...!“

„Naja, wo du ja so homophob bist, muss ich schließlich andere Möglichkeiten finden den Valentinstag auszunutzen! Und Kadota-kun und Tougasa-kun sind nunmal die nächstbesten halbwegs ansehnlichen Jungs in Reichweite, also?“

Walker schnappte empört nach Luft.

„ICH?! Homophop?!“, protestierte er, „Nur weil ich gesagt habe, ich würde den Gedanken nicht prickelnd finden, Kadota-kuns Pillermann in meinen armen, unschuldigen Hintern gerammt zu kriegen, nur damit du Live- Yaoi hast, bei dem du zuschauen kannst-...“

„Du hast gesagt, allein der Gedanke bringt dich schon zum Kotzen! Und sag bitte nicht „Pillermann“! Bist du irgendwie Lolishota, dass du solche Wörter benutzt?“

„Na gut, also Kadota-kuns Schwanz! Ich würde es echt vorziehen, den nirgendwo in mir drin zu haben! Warum können wir hier nicht Schluss machen und zusammen in so ein Maid- Café gehen?“  
„Mit männlichen Maids?“  
„Hmm, gemischt wär mir lieber...“

Er beobachtete sie schweigend von der Seite her, während er ihr durch winterlich kalte Straßen folgte.

„Ich bin nicht homophob“, betonte er, „Und um dir das ein für alle Mal klar zu machen.... hab ich mich übrigens entschieden, dieses Yaoi- Pair- Cosplay mit dir zusammen zur nächsten Con wirklich durchzuziehen...“  
Ihre Augen trafen seinen Blick:  
„Echt jetzt?“  
„Hmm“  
„... mit Fotos und ALLEM?“  
„... ja.“

Ihr blieb der Mund offen stehen.

„Dir... ist schon klar, dass du Uke bist?“, zweifelte sie.  
„Hmm“, Schulterzucken.  
„Vorausgesetzt, es ist nicht Kadota- kun dem ich meine Jungfräulichkeit opfern soll... sondern-...?"

Erika starrte ihn in tief beeindruckter Ehrfurcht an.   
Verlegen wand er sich aus dem Blickkontakt, hob, sich abwendend, eine Schulter:

„Ehrlich gesagt... fand ich das immer irgendwie... interessant..?“

„Wow“, sagte sie, „Wow, Walker. Wow“

Nach der ersten Schreckmoment, in dem sie beide die unverhoffte Bekenntnis verarbeiten mussten, fand er zurück zu seinem vertrauten, stillen Fuchsgrinsen:

„Also... Maid- Café, jetzt?"  
„Aber- mein Plan...!"  
„Fein, erst der Plan. Und -dann- Maid- Café?"  
„Uhm..."  
„Ist das ein Date, Senpai- kuu~n?"  
Sie lief bis über beide Ohren rot an, ließ ihn wehrlos seinen Arm bei ihr einhaken:   
„Ohh... kay~!"

~


	7. Togusa, Dotachin

~

Togusa und Kadota standen etwas abseits der belebten Straßen neben dem Van und rauchten. Das hieß, Togusa rauchte und Kadota starrte zufrieden ins Nirgendwo.

Togusa nahm einen tiefen Zug, betrachtete skeptisch die tanzenden Glitzerfunken in der Luft um sie herum und ließ den Rauch genüsslich durch einen möglichst engen Spalt seiner Lippen wieder hinaus strömen.

 

„Wetten, Erika versucht heute wieder, uns zu verkuppeln“, bemerkte er.  
„Hn.“, knurrte Kadota.

Togusa verlagerte das Gewicht lässig auf ein Bein, zog das andere etwas an, schob die freie Hand in seine Manteltasche und nahm einen neuen Zug.

„Lust, heute abend mit allen zusammen zum Karaoke zu gehen? Beim Russian Sushi ist ein cooler Laden. All- inclusive- Preise.“  
„Mmh, hab schon was vor.“

Togusa hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Date oder was?“  
„Mmh, so in der Art, ja...“

Ein paar Momente lang war Togusa sprachlos. Auf den Schreck hin rauchte er lieber erst einmal schweigend weiter.

„Du bist wieder mit jemandem zusammen?! Wusste ich gar nicht. Seit wann?“  
„Paar Wochen.“  
„Und...? Ist sie hübsch und so?“  
„Mmmh“

Kadota verschränkte die Arme und fixierte das überaus faszinierende rechte Hinterrad ihres Fahrzeugs mit den Augen.  
„Aber keine sie“, murmelte er peinlich berührt.

Togusa hielt inne mit Rauchen und verschluckte sich spontan am Qualm.

„Du hast nen Freund?“, platzte er hustend hervor, „Alter, du hast nen Freund?! Warum sagst du das denn nicht Erika?! Dann haben wir endlich Ruhe!“  
Kadotas glühender Blick schnellte herum:

„Von wegen, dann geht das doch erst richtig los! Erstens wäre es schlecht wenn die falschen Leute das mitkriegen und zweitens hätte ich keine Ruhe mehr! Dann nervt sie mich den ganzen Tag, weil sie wissen will wie lange, wie oft, wie tief-...“

Togusa rümpfte die Nase, wischte sich über die Augen und wedelte mit der freien Hand, „Na und, mann? Du musst ihr ja nicht die Wahrheit erzählen! Sag einfach du hast den Kerl dermaßen durchgebürstet, dass er jetzt noch ganz heiser ist von dem ganzen Geschrei...“

Kadotas Kopf färbte sich einheitlich tomatenrot.

„Alter“, fiel Togusa da ein, „Warst du nicht vorgestern selbst ziemlich heiser? Du hast gesagt, du hättest ne Erkältung!“

Der Farbton intensivierte sich zu sattem Karmesin.

„Mann!“, Togusa klang nun doch leicht angewidert, „Alter, ich weiß nicht wie ich das finden soll! Das erschüttert mein Bild von dir, echt!“

„Wär nett, wenn du das nicht weitererzählst...“

„Hey. Ich schweige wie ein Grab. Geht mich nichts an, wer dich in deiner Freizeit am Arsch lecken darf.“

„... Danke“

„Aber schräg ist es schon.“

In diesem Moment war helles, gut gelauntes Rufen zu hören. Dicht gefolgt von Walker rannte Erika über den Asphalt auf den Van zu. Sie winkte und schleppte ihren Rucksack, vom Einkauf im letzten Mangaladen vermutlich noch schwerer als sonst.

„Hey, was macht ihr beiden denn so allein hier?“

„Wir warten auf euch“, knurrte Kadota.  
„Grade fertig geworden.“, kommentierte Togusa ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Erika klappte der Mund auf. Sie schien etwas sagen zu wollen, aber bevor sie auch nur dazu kam, hielt Tougasa den Rest seines Glimmstängels hoch.

„Was meinst du, warum wir rauchen? Das ist die Zigarette danach. Wir haben es so derb getrieben, dass der Van gewackelt hat. Sorry, falls ihr noch irgendwo Spermaspuren findet.“

Jetzt sah auch Walker geschockt aus. Immerhin musste er während der Fahrt auf der Rückbank sitzen. Erika schien nicht recht zu wissen, ob sie das nun toll oder doch irgendwie eklig finden sollte, und Kadota war sowieso überfordert.

Togusa streckte kurzerhand seinen Arm aus, um ihn um Kadotas Schultern zu schlingen:  
„Komm her, Dotachin“, raunte er mit Schlafzimmerstimme und schob ihm vor Erikas Augen langsam und gründlich die Zunge in den Hals. Kadota gab erstickte Geräusche von sich, seine verkrampften Hände waren nicht gerade ein Indikator für Leidenschaft-

Aber wie auf Knopfdruck ertönte schrilles, begeistertes Kreischen.

~


	8. Shizuo, Tom

~

Shizuo saugte dermaßen an seinem Milchshake, dass Tom das flaue Gefühl hatte, er müsste demnächst erste Hilfe leisten, weil sein Kollege nämlich den verdammten Strohhalm inhaliert hatte und das Ding ihm im Rachen steckte.

Er hätte gern gewusst, woran das lag.  
Normalerweise hatte er ein ganz gutes Gefühl dafür, wenn Shizuo zu geladen war für normale Aktionen wie ein Milchshake im Burgerstop nach der Arbeit.... er hatte auch meistens ein ganz gutes Gefühl -warum- Shizuo geladen war, und was er tun konnte um ihn sanft und behutsam wieder ein paar Level herunter zu bringen.

Heute allerdings war ihm die Stimmung ein Rätsel.  
Tom hatte getan was er konnte- ein ruhiger Arbeitstag mit wenigen, gemütlichen Aufträgen, das Versprechen von angenehmer Gesellschaft später... für den Anfang hatte er eins der Mädels von einem Freund aus der Gegend bestellt, von der er wusste, dass sie eine Schwäche für Shizuo hatte... verdammt, er hatte ihm einen Kaffee ausgegeben, die Rose für später geschenkt, sogar einen aufbrodelnden Wutanfall abgewendet, und jetzt?

Jetzt saß Shizuo trotz allem vor ihm wie ein paranoider Irrer, sah sich schnaufend nach links und rechts um und -kaute- inzwischen an seinem Strohhalm. 

„Shizuo.“

Tom hob die Hand und schnippte.  
Einmal, zweimal, direkt vor der Nase des Anderen, bis Shizuo ausreichend aus seiner inneren Welt gerissen schien und mit Blickkontakt reagierte.  
„Mhh?“

„Was ist los mit dir? Erwartest du jemanden?“

Shizuo ließ für einen Moment seinen Strohhalm in Ruhe.  
Er pfriemelte stattdessen die Pappverpackung zwischen den Fingern und murmelte ausweichend:

„... wette er ist irgendwo mit dem Fernglas hier in der Gegend... ich hab so ein scheiß Gefühl... irgendwas hat der ausgefressen, ich weiß es...“

„Entschuldigung?“  
Die freundliche Bedienung der Burger-Bar verbeugte sich neben ihrem Tisch, „Das hier ist für sie abgegeben worden! Happy Valentine!“

Sie überreichte dem völlig perplexen Shizuo einen Stapel Karten, ein Motiv kitschiger als das andere, dazu eine verdächtig längliche Geschenkschachtel.

„Was zum-...?“  
Tom runzelte die Stirn und beugte sich näher, während Shizuo mit zitternden Fingern eine Karte nach der anderen las.

„Shizuo,  
Willst du mit mir gehen? Ja, nein, vielleicht? Kreuze an!  
Kida Masaomi“

„Wer zur Hölle ist das noch gleich?“, knurrte Shizuo nervös, „Den kenn ich nicht mal... was soll die Scheiße?“, die Karte achtlos hinter sich werfend nahm er sich die nächste vor:

„Shizuo,  
Seit wir uns kennen, verzehre ich mich nach dir.  
Du bist das perfekte Gefäß für meine lange, harte, scharfe, mächtige  
Schwertklinge-  
In Love, Saika“

„Das-... das ist ja wohl-...“, jetzt schon etwas dunkel anlaufend- Tom war sich nicht sicher ob vor Wut oder Peinlichkeit, vermutlich eine Mischung aus beidem- zerfetzte er das Stück Papier zwischen zitternden Fingern und packte die nächste mit einem Griff, der seine Knöchel weiß hervorstehen ließ:

„Lieber Shizuo,  
I love you, you love me, let us make a family-...“

„Scheiße, ich kann kein Italienisch!!“

Diese Karte wurde in feines Konfetti zerrupft, aber es war noch nicht vorbei. Rätselhaft war nur, warum Shizuo sich das antat, wirklich jeden einzelnen, offensichtlichen Trollbrief zu lesen und sich dabei immer mehr in eine brodelnde Raserei hineinzusteigern.

„Shizuo, mon amour!  
Isch liebe disch wie der Kuh das Gras!  
Von einem frohsöhsischen Bewunderör“

Tom wagte es, vorsichtig die längliche Verpackung aufzureißen, daraus kollerte ein gewaltiger Dildo auf die Tischplatte und ließ alle Leute in unmittelbarer Nähe große Augen machen. Eine Mutter hielt ihrem Baby vorsorglich die Augen zu.

„Damit du dich schonmal an meine Größe gewöhnen kannst <3  
Küsschen, Kadota“

Tom brach der Schweiß aus, so wie vermutlich allen anwesenden, die das Schauspiel beobachteten. Shizuo hatte seinen irren, wilden Blick, ein paar Haarsträhnen waren ihm in die Stirn gefallen und er zischte in einem fort: „Ich bring ihn um, ich bring ihn um“ wie ein Mantra zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch. Die letzte Karte. Tom wagte es kaum, hinzusehen. Er spähte zwischen den Fingern hindurch, so als könnte das irgendwas von dem Ausmaß der Katastrophe abhalten.

Shizuo hielt die Karte in der Hand. Ein tiefes, inneres Beben schüttelte ihn vom Scheitel bis zur Sohle. Tom wagte einen Blick auf den Text, da stand:

„Shizuo,  
Ich bin dein Vater  
gez. Chuck Norris“

 

„IIIIIII- ZAAAAAAA- YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!“

 

Mit hässlichem Knirschen löste sich der festgeschraubte Tisch des Burgerstops aus seiner Verankerung, und flog im nächsten Moment durch das Fenster. Ein Regen aus Glassplittern mischte sich mit dem Funkeln der Eiskristalle in der Luft. Von einer Sekunde auf die nächste herrschte Massenhysterie. Shizuo stemmte Stühle und Geschirrwägen. Burger und Fritten ergossen sich in alle Richtungen. Es war ein Massaker.

… mitten in all dem Chaos wurde Tom bewusst, dass er noch eine Verabredung hatte. Mit geducktem Kopf verließ er schleunigst das Schlachtfeld. Blieb zu hoffen, dass sich der Gute bis in ein paar Stunden wieder ausgetobt haben würde...

~


	9. Celty, Shizuo

~

// Es ist nicht deine Schuld. //

Shizuo schmollte. Er stand wie ein getretener Hund mit hochgezogenen Schultern in einer der dunkelsten Ecken des Parks und rauchte.  
Und bis auf einen gelegentlich kurzen Seitenblick auf das Display sah er auch Celty nicht an.

„Ich fühl´ mich scheiße“, bekannte er schließlich,  
„In dieser Selbsthilfegruppe meinen sie, es hilft über Gefühle zu sprechen. Also nur fürs Protokoll: Ich fühl mich scheiße.“

Er nahm einen heftigen Zug von dem Krebsstängel.

Celty zögerte. Ihre Finger schwebten über der Tastatur.

// Shinra hat mir heute ein Lämmerherz geschenkt // tippte sie schließlich. // Es hat quasi noch gezuckt! Er meinte, so zeigt er übermenschlichen Lebensformen seine Zuneigung //

Shizuo quittierte die Information mit einem trockenen Lachen.

„Kranker Mistkerl...“

Celty zögerte wieder. Ihr Helm neigte sich ein wenig zur Seite. Schließlich streckte der dunkle Qualm sich in Richtung Motorrad, öffnete die Gepäckklappe und fischte ein flaches Päckchen hervor. Sie fing es mit der Hand aus der Luft und reichte es ihm leicht verlegen.

Er nahm es ihr schweigend ab.  
Schokolade.

Keine Karte, kein Drumherum, einfach nur süße, tröstliche Schokolade. Und dann erinnerte er sich an das zerknitterte Etwas, das er schuldbewusst aus den Trümmern gerettet hatte. Mit abgewandtem Blick hielt er ihr die geknickte, zerzauste Rose entgegen.

„Hier“, meinte er heiser. „Du bist die, die das hier am meisten verdient. Ist schon ein bisschen kaputt... tut mir leid. Ich bin so ein Idiot, echt.“

Sie streifte leicht seine Hand mit den Handschuhen. Vorsichtig nahm sie ihm die Blume aus den Fingern. Dunkler Rauch wirbelte auf, streifte wie zufällig seinen Kopf, umhüllte ihn für eine Sekunde zärtlich und zog sich dann wieder zurück. Gemeinsam richteten sie ihren Blick in die Lichter der Stadt, über Shizuo der weiße Rauch seiner Zigarette, über Celty der schwarze, sich kräuselnde Qualm ihrer Art.

Um sie herum war es dunkel geworden.  
Der vierzehnte Februar neigte sich seinem Ende zu.

~


	10. Kadota, ...??

~

„Manno, Dotachin!“, Erika fuhr den vorwurfsvollen Blick auf volle Kraft, „Wie kannst du uns einfach jetzt sitzen lassen? Wir wollen ins Maid- Café und danach noch zum Karaoke! Togusa- kun wird ganz einsam sein ohne dich!“

„Sorry! Hab noch was zu erledigen!“

Kadotas schwitzige Finger krümmten sich nervös um die wohl behütete Karte in seiner Parka- Tasche. Darauf war ein zartes Häschen aus Aquarell, und eine feine, geschwungene Handschrift:

„Komm sobald du kannst. K.H.“

Jetzt aber schnell. Die After-Show- Party für die Filmpremiere war sicher in vollem Gange. Er musste nur irgendwie ins Hotel kommen, ohne dass jemand zu aufmerksam darauf wurde. Besonders zwei ganz bestimmten Männern von Ikebukuro und Shinjuku wollte er nicht über den Weg laufen. Aber vielleicht hatten die an diesem Tag ja auch genug miteinander zu tun...

Als er seinen Mantelkragen hochschlug und sich auf den Weg machte, versuchte er, nicht daran zu denken, dass Shizuo ihm den Kopf und andere wichtige Körperteile abreißen würde, wenn er Wind davon bekam. Shizuo war schon in Ordnung.

Aber wenn es um ein ganz bestimmtes Thema ging, verstand der gute Mann überhaupt keinen Spaß...

~


	11. Izaya, Shizuo

~

Immer noch kichernd, und sich Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln wischend, taumelte Izaya nach Hause. Hachja. Er wusste nicht warum, aber dieser beschissene Drecksack von Monster war doch immer wieder eine Unterhaltung wert.

Wie so ein Fleckchen Schorf, an dem man es sich nicht verkneifen konnte, herumzuknibbeln, auch wenn man wusste dass es wieder weh tun und bluten würde. Die Versuchung war viel zu groß. Man konnte einfach die Finger nicht davon lassen.

Irgendwann musste er diesen Bastard endlich um die Ecke bringen, damit er sein Tagesgeschäft in Ruhe weiter erledigen konnte, ohne ständig diese Ablenkungen zu haben.

Als er noch einmal im Büro nach dem rechten sah, hatte er gleich ein ungutes Gefühl als Namie da stand, mit diesem unangenehmen Grinsen im Gesicht. Seine Laune verdüsterte sich schlagartig wieder.

„Ich bezahl dich nicht für sinnlose Überstunden“, schnarrte er in gekünstelt zuckersüßem Ton, „Vielleicht hättest du Lust, dich liebenswürdigerweise zu verpissen?“

„Oh, garantiert“, meinte Namie, „Aber in der Zwischenzeit ist hier Post für dich angekommen, und die wollte ich unbedingt noch persönlich überreichen: Fröhlichen Valentinstag!“

Izaya war verwirrt, als sie ihm die paar Dinge in die Hand drückte und hoch erhobenen Hauptes davon stöckelte, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen.

Hier stand er, im Halbdunkel seines Penthouse- Büros und scannte beunruhigt, misstrauisch nach Spuren von Verrat und Mordlust-... eine Briefbombe? Nein... Gift? Milzbrandpulver...?

Aber sie hatte es selbst in der Hand gehabt...

Völlig befremdet legte er die einzelne, rote Rose möglichst weit von sich weg auf seinen Schreibtisch. Er hasste das Gefühl, nicht zu wissen was vor sich ging. Er hasste das Gefühl bis aufs Blut, keine Kontrolle zu haben. Es brachte ihn dazu, Messer zu werfen und sich weitaus dümmer und unvorsichtiger zu verhalten als das normal seine Art war...

Auf eine lächerliche, unerklärliche Art spürte er ein flüchtiges Aufwallen von Unruhe.  
Na gut... von Angst.

Er hatte keine Ahnung wer zur Hölle ihm einen Brief mit Rose schickte, und das war unakzeptabel.

Sich innerlich gegen jegliche Art Veräppelungsversuch wappnend, öffnete er langsam die Karte. Darauf war etwas geschrieben, per Hand und mit einem Füller.

Seine Augen huschten über die Zeichen. Etwas holperiges Englisch, nicht Japanisch. Na gut, natürlich konnte er Englisch, man lernte es in der Schule, aber das machte es schwer die Handschrift irgendwie zuzuordnen. Er las es einmal, sein Gesichtsausdruck versteinerte sich. Er las es noch einmal. Und noch einmal. Ihm wich alles Blut aus den Wangen. Er sah aus als würde er sich gleich übergeben.

Schließlich ließ er die Karte wie betäubt dort wo er stand zu Boden fallen. Sie drehte sich tanzend im Luftwiderstand und landete mit der beschriebenen Seite nach oben. Izaya schenkte ihr keinen weiteren Blick mehr. Er ließ sich wackelig, so als sei er tatsächlich vergiftet worden, in seinen Chefsessel sinken.

Dort saß er und starrte mit weiten Augen und Marmormiene durch die riesigen Fenster auf die Lichter der nächtlichen Stadt und weiter ins Nichts. Nach langen Minuten der Schockstarre fiel sein Blick auf die einzelne, makellose Rose an der äußeren Kante des Schreibtischs.

Er streckte die Hand danach aus, nahm sie zu sich, starrte minutenlang in die Blütenblätter.

Und schließlich erwachte er aus seiner Trance.

Er erhob sich, ging mit der Rose in der Hand auf schnellstem Weg in die Küche, drückte den Knopf des Abflusshäckslers, und das verjagte Grinsen fand wieder zurück in seine blasse Miene, fraß sich fest, breitete sich aus, blubberte aus ihm heraus in einem hysterischen, triumphierenden Gelächter, als er die Pflanze zu endgültigem Surren in ihre Bestandteile zerlegte und ihm Fetzen der roten Blütenblätter um die Ohren flogen. Oh, die Blüte war viel zu schnell aufgebraucht. Er wollte noch mehr schönes zerstören, mehr-... er wollte hinaus gehen und ein würdiges Opfer suchen, sich wieder einmal in dem beruhigenden Ritual baden das ihm bestätigte, dass er alles in der Hand hatte, dass es im Grunde so leicht war diese Menschchen zu lenken, zu kontrollieren, dass er nie wieder machtlos sein würde, im Gegenteil: er war ein Gott, er war allmächtig-... beinahe-... bis auf zwei Dinge, die ihn in seinen Grundfesten erschütterten und denen er erbittert die Zähne zeigte- die Aussicht auf seinen eigenen, unvermeidlichen Tod... und diese andere Sache. Seinen- kleinen- Tod.

… IHN.

Die Karte lag noch auf dem Fußboden im Büro. Fahles Neonlicht der Großstadt strahlte durch die Fenster, machte die Zeichen leicht zu lesen, auch wenn es Nacht war:

 

„The more you love someone,  
The more you want to kill him.  
The more you love someone,  
the more you want him dead.

So if there´s someone  
you´re wanting so to kill him  
and you go get him  
and you don´t kill him-  
chances are

He is your love.“  
(Avenue Q)

 

~

 

~Happy Valentine~


End file.
